There are various situations in which an implement, attachment or the like must be detachably mounted onto a vehicle. For example, military work vehicles often have bulldozer blades fitted to enable earth moving or mine clearance tasks. It is recognised that it may be necessary to jettison implements, either to enable a change to a different type of implement or to allow an implement to be discarded, for example if it is damaged. It is known to provide a jettisoning system in which the means for jettisoning an implement are provided by the vehicle. This allows the use of just one set of the complicated and expensive equipment necessary to eject an implement.
It has been recognised by the present inventors that providing a vehicle-based jettison system has certain limitations.